


Taste

by varooooom



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-23
Updated: 2012-05-23
Packaged: 2017-11-05 22:02:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/411470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/varooooom/pseuds/varooooom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One day,  Arthur will stop doing whatever he pleases with Merlin. One day, Merlin will stop going along with it. Today is not that day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taste

**Author's Note:**

> Porn With a horrifically distinct lack of Plot. The travesty!

"You're insatiable," Merlin laughs breathlessly.

"Or maybe you simply taste too good," Arthur growls back, and something about that makes him flush an even deeper shade of red, but he hardly has the time to dwell on it before Arthur's lips are wrapping around his cock and he's doing that _thing_ with his tongue that he _knows_ will drive him over the top and Merlin can't remember what there was to be embarrassed about anymore. He's too busy trying to remain upright on table from the shaking in his thighs, too distracted by the warmth spreading from Arthur's mouth to the pit of his stomach to his chest and his cheeks, too preoccupied trying so desperately not to thrust upward despite his body practically _begging_ for it. There isn't any need, since Arthur _as usual_ takes it upon himself to lead them both, pulling Merlin to the edge of the table so he can sit in his chair, then takes one of Merlin's hands and places it on the back of his head.

_Giving him permission_ , and almost that on its own is enough to set off fireworks in the back of Merlin's eyes. But he holds himself back just long enough to let himself go, burying his fingers in the soft gold of Arthur's hair and pulling him closer, moving in deeper to the wet warmth of his mouth, and Arthur _complies_ , humming lightly as he takes Merlin in further and further until the tip nears the back of his throat. Merlin gasps and Arthur pulls back and Merlin pushes him down and they keep going like that until the young sorcerer is certain he's going to burst. 

He cries out Arthur's name and the prince pulls off of Merlin's cock just long enough to look him in the eyes with a teasing smirk and say " _Do it_ ," a challenge and an invitation and _Gods_ , it isn't _fair_ how sexy he manages to look with his pupils fully dilated and his lips even more red than usual, puffy and abused and absolutely gorgeous in every single way. He almost comes right then and there, but Arthur replaces his lips once more and then Merlin really _does_ come, biting back most of a cry as his other hand joins at the back of Arthur's head and keeps him from moving on the hypersensitive skin. It takes him a few seconds longer to think to release him, and Arthur runs his tongue along the underside of his shaft possibly in retaliation. Merlin hisses, but then he sees the glint in Arthur's eyes as he licks traces of his come and his own saliva from his lips, and it's back to the blushing furiously, which only makes the prince grin. _Damn him_.

"I've changed my mind. You're horrible. Terrible. A complete and utter clotpole."

Arthur smirks. "You love it."

Merlin pulls him up into a kiss, if only so that he doesn't have to admit that he really, _really_ does.


End file.
